


Captain America and the Winter Soldier Don't Appreciate A Good Party

by AmySear



Series: The Foster Sister and the Soldier [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers Use Sex as a Distraction, F/M, Jane Foster Sister, Minor Jane Foster/Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmySear/pseuds/AmySear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dude, let’s just not tell Steve and Bucky where we are going. We are allowed a night away! We don’t have to tell Captain America and the Winter Soldier everything!”</p><p>Darcy Lewis stared at the petite ginger girl across from her with wide eyes and mouth gaped open. Her friend had balls. Major balls. Like hairy, jiggly, steel balls to make such a suggestion. Amy Foster was nothing like her sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America and the Winter Soldier Don't Appreciate A Good Party

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky and Steve always seem so serious and "square" to me that it made sense in my mind for them to pair up with two ladies who are opposite and can push against those boundaries....even as silly and juvenile as you will see! 
> 
> Please note that there is swearing and a lot of inappropriate jokes in this story because...well....it involves Darcy Lewis. But no offense is intended by me as the author :)

“Dude, let’s just not tell Steve and Bucky where we are going. We are allowed a night away! We don’t have to tell Captain America and the Winter Soldier everything!”

Darcy Lewis stared at the petite ginger girl across from her with wide eyes and mouth gaped open. Her friend had balls. Major balls. Like hairy, jiggly, steel balls to make such a suggestion. Amy Foster was nothing like her sister. Whereas Jane was somewhat adventurous when it came to rescuing hot, blond homeless dudes who fell from the sky, Amy was the little sister with a reputation of taking her top off at parties and going to bed at 6AM every Saturday night. Jane had sometimes mumbled about her vivacious redheaded sister whenever family got brought up, but Darcy had never met the girl until a few years earlier after the dark elves stopped trying to take over the planet.

Despite the partying reputation of a woman in her mid-twenties, Amy was just as brilliant as her sister in the realm of history and archeology and was reluctantly suggested by Jane to aid Steve Rogers (AKA Hot Buns AKA Darcy’s boyfriend) to overthrow a HYDRA plot. Darcy secretly thought it was Jane’s way to bring Amy to Stark Tower for supervision. Either way, it worked out for Darcy because Amy was one kick-ass chick after her own heart and they had been inseparable ever since.

But the suggestion Amy was making bordered on suicidal. “Amy Foster,” Darcy started to chuckle while shaking her head, “you are asking for death. But I am prepared to join you on such a voyage.”

“Oh really…and what exactly are you planning on not telling us?” a quiet voice asked from the doorway.

Amy grimaced and Darcy made an “ooooohhh” sound as she squeezed her eyes shut. _Busted!_ Steve Rogers entered the room looking as perfect and All-American as usual. His sweat pants were low on his hips and his t-shirt was tight and slightly damp. His perfect hair showed drying beads of perspiration. “Darcy?” he asked in a stern voice.

The door creaked as it was pushed open wider by a silver metal arm. Amy bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders as Bucky Barnes entered the room, looking as gorgeous and lethal as ever in his black workout pants and gray t-shirt. “Hi baby,” the young Foster smiled in an upbeat voice as innocently as she could.

Jane Foster had fainted the day she found out her baby sister had been sleeping with the Winter Soldier. He and Steve had only been reunited for a few short months when Amy had come aboard to help on the HYDRA mission. Bucky was still having episodes of rage and disorientation. He rarely spoke to anyone but Steve, and barely tolerated the presence of anyone else. But, like Darcy was with Steve, Amy felt an initial attraction toward the Soldier that she just could not shake off. She talked to him for hours while she cataloged research for the mission and cooked for him when they were up late. She didn’t mind touching him or him softly touching her. She was afraid of him and knew he was dangerous, but she also saw him as a person. Soon Bucky was spending most of his time with Amy. He was smiling again, laughing, flirting. It took Amy and Darcy being kidnapped by HYDRA for Bucky and Steve to realize how much the girls meant to them. After that Amy Foster was officially Bucky Barnes’ girl.

However, based on the very Winter Soldier-esque look Bucky was giving her now, Amy knew she had some explaining to do. “Hear us out,” she began as put her hands up in surrender.

“This all came from her. Nobody look at me,” Darcy quickly interjected. She jumped up from the couch and stood next to her boyfriend. “It was her, Buck-er-roo. Lock her up for such a suggestion!”

Amy crinkled her face in annoyance. “Fuck you too, Darce! You damn traitor!”

Steve cleared his throat. “Amelia, you were saying?”

Ouch....full name use by Captain America. She needed to make her explanation a good one! “Sorry…okay, reasonable explanation. I have an awesome friend named Mary. She and I grew up on the same block and got into the same trouble. She and Darcy and I video-chat all the time and talk about getting together. Well, she decided that New York will be the site of her epic birthday party. Like Thor epic. She rented a huge house on the beach and invited everyone she knows and is probably going bankrupt over this party. Now I know what you are thinking, but she really is a good friend who just went through a bad break-up and needs support. And we won’t go crazy! The most Darcy and I do these days is overdrink wine at dinner. But we owe it to our friend Mary to truly celebrate her birthday in style…..it’s just…..we didn’t think you would let us go…” Amy finished with a hesitant shrug.

Darcy returned to the seat next to her Amy on the couch. “Yeah,” the brunette added, “You know, ‘cause the time we got kidnapped and stuff. But in our defense, that happened a super long time ago!”

Captain Rogers rolled his eyes at her comment. Bucky continued staring blankly at his girlfriend. He broke his gaze to look at his friend and then back at the girls. “You were right,” he said softly. “You aren’t going.”

With that said he walked back toward the kitchen where he had put his gym stuff down. “Bucky is right,” Steve added with a voice full of righteous authority, “The Avengers have a lot of enemies out in the world, especially with HYDRA so active right now. We can't trust a big party like that. It leaves you too vulnerable, even if Buck and I were there to protect you. The whole tower is on level 7 guard. I’m sure your friend will understand.”

“That’s bullshit,” Darcy announced with her arms crossed. “I’m getting tired of being held inside the tower like some sort of fucked-up experiment. We hardly ever get to go out without agents, let alone go out for a night to see friends for a _BIRTHDAY_ party. You should understand how important friends are to us!”

The Captain simply grabbed his gym bag and proceeded to walk back to he and Darcy’s room. Amy made a mental note to try to find her own apartment with Bucky as she could hear Darcy yelling after Steve all the way down the hall. Her friend may be fighting the good fight, but damn she was loud! The redhead turned her attention back to her metal armed boyfriend. She shuffled over to him and buried her face in his metal shoulder. She heard him sigh as he wrapped his muscular arms around her.

“Please,” she mumbled in his shirt. “It would mean a lot to my friend. It's just one night. We will be back before you know it!”

“You mean too much to me, doll,” Bucky replied simply. “You and Darcy have a lot of enemies now, whether you realize it or not. Not many people escape HYDRA without consequences. Being with me wasn’t the easy choice.” His words were bitter on this last sentence, his self-hatred shining through again.

Amy pushed off his hard chest and cupped his prickly cheeks between her hands. “Being with you is the only choice,” she said firmly, “But I wish you would loosen up and see where Darcy and I are coming from.”

Bucky caressed his girlfriend’s cheek. It occurred to him that she was not going to see his perspective, nor would he see hers. Instead he decided to redirect. “How about I loosen this up instead?” he asked softly as his metal fingers began to untie her sweatpants. Amy tried to scoff at the suggestion, but ended up purring in pleasure as his metal fingers disappeared in her pants. “Unfair,” she gasped as she felt herself getting pushed against the counter.

A lustful growl was her only answer before her mouth became occupied with his lips. Soon she couldn’t remember what she was going to say.

*************

“They did it again!” Darcy declared with a mutinous shout the following afternoon, “They fucked us to shut us up!”

Amy couldn’t help but laugh at the stern glare on Darcy’s face. Despite the brunette’s objections, Amy knew that the Captain was far from the innocent boy Tony portrayed him to be and knew her friend was well taken care of in the bedroom. But she had a point. Bucky and Steve had made sure to keep the girls occupied all night and all morning to prevent further scheming before they left for a meeting.

“Don’t laugh,” Darcy chided as she threw a pillow at her friend. “Robo-cock does the same thing to you all the time and you fall for it. You’re going soft on me!”

“I am not,” Amy replied as she threw the pillow to the other side of the room. “I just had a moment of realization that they were never going to see our point of view so we just have to proceed with the plan as discussed.”

A brief silence overtook the room. “…But your plan was to not tell them…we kinda already did that last night…” Darcy began in a confused stutter.

A sly smile grew on Amy’s face. “Yes, we tested the water and discovered it was not going to happen. But, we never mentioned the date and time.”

“Right,” Darcy said unconvinced. “And you don’t think they looked it up? Or heightened security in any way??”

Amy shook her head. “I sucked that idea right out of his cock last night. Why…didn’t you do the same?”

Darcy’s head bounced as she laughed at the visual in her mind. “Sucking an idea from a cock…classic! I guess I did the same then. So what’s your plan, boss woman? The party is tonight, right?”

“Yeah, so let’s get ready, grab a bag, and head out! We are grown ass women who are capable of going out! Besides.....we can't live our lives glued to our men. Getting kidnapped was freaking terrifying, but we need to move past it! ” the young Foster replied with a firm nod. She hopped off the couch and scurried to her room. Darcy was quick on her heels. “You mean we are just going to leave? Right now? While the guys are being briefed on super-duper top secret Avenger stuff?”

“Duh!” Amy called back as she quickly threw a suspiciously skimpy outfit in her bag. “No Tony or Clint to interfere. Even my nosy sister is visiting Thor’s family on a completely different planet. This is our chance!...Oh, and Jarvis…”

“Yes, Miss Foster,” the AI’s voice filled the room.

“No telling!” Amy ordered.

“Yes, Miss Foster, though I should advise that Mr. Stark usually has a way around that,” Jarvis replied back matter-of-factly.

Amy waved her hand to the invisible robot. “We will cross that bridge when it happens,” she dismissed as she zipped up her bag. “Ready, Darce?”

The brunette held up one finger as she sprinted back toward her room. Amy could hear rummaging and thumps from the other side of the apartment. A few minutes later Darcy reappeared. “Ready my comrade-in-all-things-bad! I wrote a note on the counter saying we went out for movies and pizza and dancing and would be home late but not to worry because we had an agent with us.”

Now it was the redhead’s turn to blink in surprise. “Wow, that is a pretty substantial lie. There’s no pleading ignorance or miscommunication. Do you know what you are doing, Darcy? You know Mr. Rogers does not take too kindly to lying….”

Darcy shrugged with an innocent grin. “I’ll fuck his brains out for forgiveness.”

********

Sneaking out of Stark Tower without raising suspicion was not an easy task. Darcy knew she would be getting one hell of a non-fun tongue lashing later from Steve on her lying and recklessness and lack of modesty. Despite Pepper’s presence with Stark Industries, a large majority of the scientists and SHIELD agents were still men and were easily swayed by cleavage and twirling of hair. Darcy made a mental note to tell Pepper about the lack of security when it came to possible pussy in the tower.

“Shit, Bucky is going to go Darth Vader death-grip on me when he sees the security tape,” Amy mumbled as they pulled out of the underground garage in a dark SUV.

“Yeah, you're pretty much screwed dude,” the brunette decided with a firm nod.

The younger Foster sister wagged a finger at her best friend. “You're in on this too! You better not try to pin it on me!! Besides, Cap knows better than to believe that you're innocent.”

“Yeah, I’m sure he will figure it out,” Darcy replied with a coy smile while checking her phone. “But I will die before I admit anything. No confession, no evidence, therefore no guilt.”

The redhead frowned but didn’t say anything as they pulled into a rental car parking lot. After more hair twirling and boob showing they were able to park their car, pay cash for a new rental car, and give fake names…all the things they needed to keep the boys off their trail.

“Damn, Mary must mean business to have her party at the Hamptons. Though I guess there is no other classy place in New York to have an epic beach party,” Darcy said as she popped open a beer from their quick 7-11 stop. Amy eyed the beverage in her hand. “Hey! You’re driving,” her brunette friend defended with a long gulp. “Besides, if I am going to get in a shit-load of trouble with my boyfriend, I may as well have fun doing it…”

Amy considered her words for a second and grimaced. “Fuck, you’re probably right. We can keep them off the trail for a bit, but they will be after us pretty soon.”

Darcy shrugged though she inwardly shuddered. “Like I said pal, you're screwed. You better enjoy the ride!”

***********

“Is it just me, or does Nick Fury’s eye-patch somehow seem bigger each time that I see him?” Tony Stark pondered as he and his teammates exited the large conference room after a long afternoon of talking strategy for upcoming missions.

“It’s just you,” Natasha rolled her eyes.

“No, I mean seriously! I think there is something to that----” Tony continued before Clint interrupted him.

“SO,” the archer began loudly over Tony’s rambling. “What are you guys up to tonight? Nat and I were planning on ordering take-out and putting on a violent horror movie if you want in?”

Steve considered the idea for a minute. “That sounds like a good plan. The girls are back at the apartment. We can swing by and ask.”

“I have some research I really should get back to,” Bruce mumbled quietly. 

Tony slapped him hard on the back. “Nonsense, my angry smart friend! You deserve to have some fun and bond with your brothers-in-arms. Besides,” his voice dropped to a mock whisper, “We have a chance of getting Darcy and Amy drunk to play strip poker-----OUCH!!!”

Bucky had grabbed Tony with his metallic arm and pushed him into the side wall. “No offense, tin man! Just saying you have a hot lady and she enjoys showing off her goods!” Tony continued while he dodged another blow from Bucky.

“That’s enough,” Steve said firmly while Natasha and Clint snickered. Bruce looked uncomfortable at the thought.

“No one sees my girl but me,” Bucky said dangerously quiet.

Natasha reached out and gave Bucky a comforting pat on his human shoulder. “Don’t worry, Bucky. Tony’s just going off of old stories. She hasn’t done any of those things since she’s been in the tower.”

“A guy can wish,” Tony muttered under his breath.

“You better shut-up before I call Pepper,” Clint laughed as Tony’s eyes grew narrow but his mouth stayed shut.

After a short elevator ride they reached the floor of Steve and Bucky’s apartment. Natasha was first inside after Steve unlocked the door. “Ladies, let’s go!” she called, “We have an epic night of wine and chainsaws planned.”

Silence was her response. 

The room suddenly became tense. “Amy?” Bucky called out quietly. He already had a gun ready in his hand.

“Bucky! Look at this!” Steve called from the kitchen as he read a piece of paper on the counter.

Clint grabbed it from his hands. “Went out dancing with an agent? Shit, and they didn’t invite me!”

Bucky ripped the note from Clint’s hand and stared at its words with a perplexed look. “Why would they go out and not tell us?” he asked quietly to Steve.

Tony pulled out his phone and began scrolling through data. “Hmmm…..according to the Tower entry log, Darcy Lewis and Amy Foster left Stark Tower at 3:13pm. Let’s pull up the video…..” Tony watched the exchange for a few minutes before snickering and passing the phone to Steve and Bucky.

Both men watched the clip of their girlfriends flirting with the security guards, innocently touching themselves, biting their lips, and leaning over the counter to show cleavage as they seemingly pleaded for a favor. The granite counter beneath Bucky’s hand began to crack.

“That party,” Steve groaned as he began to piece the puzzle together.

“What party?” Bruce asked by the doorway as he watched the exchange with mild interest. Bucky rumbled low in his chest. Natasha laughed as Clint took a couple steps away from the Winter Soldier. 

“The girls were planning on going to a friend’s party somewhere. At first they were going to hide it from us, but they confessed after we caught them talking about it. I _thought_ we made it clear yesterday about the safety concerns that prevented them from going. You would think getting kidnapped would prevent someone from doing something reckless,” Steve explained as calmly as he could through clenched teeth.

"It did for at least a year or so," Clint offered with a shrug as he tried to improve the situation. 

“I can’t believe they were going to a party and didn’t invite me,” Tony said shaking his head.

Natasha popped some chewing gum in her mouth and grabbed the car keys out of her pocket. “Well boys, looks like we have a new mission for tonight.”

“Not me!” Bruce put his hands up in surrender. “I’ll stay here at home base.”

“Sweet, party time!” Clint cheered as he wrapped an arm around Natasha’s waist. The redhead snorted and pushed his hands off with an amused grin. "Let's load up!"

“Any idea where they went, Jarvis?” Tony asked.

“Yes sir,” the voice responded, “Though I was sworn to secrecy.”

“Bullshit!” Bucky declared as he slammed his fist on the counter. Steve placed a calming hand on his friend’s shoulder. “It’s alright, Buck. We’ll go get them. Jarvis can explain to us what he knows in the car.”

******

Meanwhile Darcy and Amy had pulled in front of a huge house straight out of a ocean resort paradise. It was the kind of house that rappers had in their music videos and housewives pranced around in on reality television. Both girls were used to Tony Stark’s lavish spending, but this house located right on the beach had them cheering in glee and disbelief.

“About time, ladies!” a voice shouted from the doorway. A short Hispanic girl with a tight hot-pink dress stood at the doorway with a tray of shot glasses. Based on the voices inside, it sounded like guests had already arrived in the early evening.

“Happy birthday, lady!” Amy cheered as she and Darcy hopped from the car to embrace their friend.

“Thank you, thank you,” Mary replied as she handed each of them a shot of some pink alcohol. “I’m glad you guys could make it. So where are the adorable boyfriends I have heard so much about and yet have never seen??”

Darcy and Amy exchanged glances. With the exception of some higher agents in Stark Tower, it was not well-known that they were dating Captain America and the Winter Soldier. Sure, they attended a gala or two with them and some people speculated, but no one expected super soldiers to be with such ordinary women. In fact, it was an unspoken secret that the rest of the world was not privy to. The girls hated hiding pictures and their personal life, but they understood most of the time that it was for their own safety.

“They got caught up with work,” Amy said simply as she downed her shot. “It is girl’s night for us!”

“Fuck yeah!” Mary cheered as Darcy finished her shot too. “Come inside ladies. Let’s get this party started.”

After her fourth shot, Darcy began to panic. She and Amy had changed into their party clothes. Darcy was wearing a should-be-illegal short blue halter dress. Her twins were on full display and leaving nothing to the imagination. With her towering high heels completing the outfit, she could hear Steve’s disapproving voice in her head at her ill-modest attire. Amy was no better with her high heels and black dress. In fact, Amy’s outfit was almost worse with the cut-outs in her dress showing her midriff and sides of her body.

“We are so fucked,” Darcy declared after giving her friend a once over.

“Don’t be a party-pooper,” Amy responded by pouring Darcy another shot.

“You look so slutty right now,” Darcy replied before downing her drink.

“Yeah, I know. It’s Mary’s birthday. We are loosening up. Everything will be fine,” the redhead responded in her drunken stupor. “We will have some fun and then we will go home!”

Night had arrived in the Hamptons fairly quickly and the house and surrounding area was decked out in twinkling lights making the area look like Christmas threw up. Mary set up an actual stage with DJ booth and screens. Darcy Lewis naturally found her drunk self a new group of friends. Most of them were male admirers, but Darcy was keeping them at bay as she told story after story of all the guys her boyfriend had beat up ('Really', I saw him knock a guy out with a spoon one time').

The woman of the hour, Mary, went on stage and cut the music out. “Okay bitches and hoes, assholes and tentpoles……it is my motherfucking birthday!” The large crowd erupted in cheers and claps. “Since it is my birthday, I have one request. My dear friend Amy Foster and I were a little crazy in high school....I know, I know, hard to believe. “ She paused again as everyone cheered. “So, one thing we used to be notorious for were lap dances. She and I could climb up and down boys like nobody’s business. My birthday wish today is for us to do that dance once more time for old time’s sake. We may be older now, but we still got it!! Amy, come on stage!”

Darcy broke away from her admirers to cheer and yell. She spotted her redheaded friend looking two-shits-to-the-wind wasted as she was helped toward the stage by a couple of guys. Amy’s face was bright red and laughing as she climbed the steps up to the stage. Mary handed her the mic as they both laughed. A chair was brought on stage.

“I would just like to say,” Amy began as the crowd quieted down. “That I am only doing this because it is Mary’s birthday and I would do anything for Mary! That being said, I would like to make it plenty clear that I have my own man at home who I would tear my heart for. But in the meantime, it is gonna be my goal to have some lucky young man here fly a white flag high on his tent pole after we dance.”

The crowd erupted again in cheers. Mary spotted a scrawny Steve Rogers-look-a-like-pre-serum and waved him to the stage. His face was flush red as Mary guided him to the chair. “Looks like you got a tent in your pants, baby,” Amy cat-called as _Peaches_ “Tent in your Pants” song began blaring on the stereo.

Darcy was dancing and swaying to the song as she watched her two friends slide up and down the youth and straddle his lap. “Oh shit, you guys have a death wish,” a voice said from Darcy’s left.

The former intern yelped and slid off her bar stool. Natasha stood with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. 

“How did you find us?” Darcy demanded as she stood up from the ground.

“I think questions should come later. In the meantime you better run,” Clint offered from her right as he leaned against the bar.

Darcy took his advice and didn’t wait to ask questions. Instead she ran to the side of the stage where Mary and Amy were finishing up their lap dance to cheers. “We are so busted! They are here!” Darcy slurred as she motioned her friend over.

Amy stared at her blankly before realization hit her of who “they” was. “I’m too drunk for this shit,” she mumbled.

“Helloooo ladies,” a familiar voice called as he came on stage. There were gasps from the crowd and calls of “Tony Stark!” “Is that Iron Man?” “Hey! It’s that one guy!”

Tony basked in the attention as he waved to the crowd and did a few dance moves of his own. Amy had already grabbed the nearest bottle of alcohol and began chugging.

“What the fuck!” Darcy said as Amy took deep breaths and handed the bottle to her.

“Dude, it’s better we pass out. Just do it!” Amy coughed slightly as Darcy nodded and began drinking.

Tony wrapped an arm around each of their waists as he led them off the stage stairs. “Please tell me I haven’t missed any flashing of boobies yet.”

Amy opened her mouth to respond but burped a little instead. Suddenly she felt the drinks of the evening catch up with her as her head spun a little. “Bucky!” she called weakly as she felt the tears start to burn in her eyes.

In half a second the Winter Soldier was standing in front of her. She flung herself in his arms. “Please,” she whimpered. “I want to go home.”

There was coughing and hacking from behind. Darcy had started throwing up in the bushes with Steve Rogers dutifully rubbing her back and whispering comforting words to her. “Something tells me the party is over,” Clint observed casually as he and Natasha winced at the puking.

“Well shit,” Tony moped as he started drifting back to the party-goers.

“Darcy told me to do it!” Amy cried as Bucky swung her in his arms.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Let’s go,” he ordered to the group as they walked back toward the car.

*******

“Damn you, sun,” Amy mumbled the following morning. She rolled over in bed to find it empty. She frowned. Her former Russian assassin must have been really pissed at her to have her sleep alone. After taking medicine for her headache, Amy stumbled into the living room of the apartment to fill a large glass of water. Darcy was slumped over the kitchen counter. Steve and Bucky were wordlessly sitting on the couch.

“Good morning sunshine, the earth says hello,” Darcy mumbled from under her hair.

“Don’t shout,” Amy whispered as her mind tried to reject the hangover her body was imposing.

Captain America cleared his throat from the couch. “Well, do you two have anything to say for yourselves?”

“We’re sorry,” Darcy and Amy automatically replied back at the same time.

“Do you know how stupid that was?” Bucky demanded in a lethal tone.

“We know,” Darcy said as she reluctantly sat up.

“And the lying! How can we trust you if you lie to us so easily?” Steve demanded as he stood up from the couch in a dramatic sweep.

“We know,” Amy said as she laid out on the floor at Bucky’s feet. “Please don’t kill us.”

Bucky snorted. Steve shook his head. “You are lucky that HYDRA didn’t find you first. Now we have to stay low for a while. Until further notice, you are to stay in the tower while we make sure there's no new plots in the making. That means no escorts out, no friendly runs…nothing!”

“What! Bucky” Amy protested as she sat up from the floor. She was met with the deadly glare of the Winter Soldier. She crawled onto her knees and placed her head on his lap. She felt his manhood involuntarily twitch underneath her. “I’m sorry,” she whispered again. She turned her head up to stare into his eyes. “Seriously. I didn't mean to make you worry. How can I make it up to you?”

The long haired assassin considered her words for a moment. His lips threatened to twitch in a smile at her puppy-dog eyes. He was beyond pissed that Amy snuck out and gyrated around at a drunken party where she could have gotten hurt, but he watched her at the party a few minutes before Natasha revealed themselves. His girl may have been shit-faced drunk, but she had rebuffed admirers and spoke of Bucky all night to anyone who would listen. As always, it took him scared out of his mind for her safety to realized how much she meant to him. He wanted the world to know she was his. And he knew one way to ensure that could happen.

“Marry me,” Bucky replied.

“What?” Amy stammered.

“What?” Steve leaned forward in disbelief.

“Holy shit!” Darcy cried out. She glared at Steve. “He wants to marry her instead of yelling at her. Why am I getting the lecture?!”

Bucky pulled his girl up on his lap. “That’s how you can make it up to me. Marry me, doll.”

Amy tried to understand what he was saying through the fog of her hangover. “Are you asking or telling me?” she replied back.

Bucky smirked. He pushed her hair behind her ear. Amy considered his face for a moment before smiling in disbelief. “Fuck yeah I will.”

That night Jane Foster returned home from Asgard to learn her baby sister was going to marry the Winter Soldier. Thor caught her just in time as she fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this!


End file.
